Just Stick Together
by JustAmelie
Summary: Sequel to Switching For Science x
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there. As promised I will continue exactly where I left off at the end of Switching for Science. So a recap, Amelie is with Eve and Claire in the Graveyard and Is just starting to feel the effects of her abortion x**_

Claire's POV

I help Amelie into the car after hearing her shout me. I left Leonia's grave and together, me and Eve helped her to my car.

"How can you even lift her?" Eve asks me as I lift Amelie into the car.

"Eve, I'm a vampire." I smile and she flips me off.

Amelie stumbles into her house and falls into Sam's arms before sobbing against his chest.

"You okay?" He mouths to me over Amelie's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're gonna get going. See you soon Amelie." I rub her back and go to walk with Eve back to my car.

"No Claire, can you stay for a bit? Bring Shane and Michael as you want. I'm sure Amelie would appreciate it if you were here. Just um, keep everyone else in the second living room, Amelie prefers the Chocolate one." Sam asks as Amelie walks upstairs where she cries quietly.

"Eve babe, can you ring the guys and get them to come down here please?" I ask her and she gets her phone out while Sam walks her to the living room.

I walk upstairs to Amelie's room. I daren't go in. I stand there and listen to her talking to herself.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I built a town I survived everything: The Black Death, the fire of London. The meetings with Myrnin but I can't do this. I cannot let myself kill this child. I watched Alana killed and I can't do this. Claire I need you. Please." She makes me jump by saying my name. "I know that you are there Mrs Collins. I can feel how scared you are." I walk in and she hugs me.

"You can do this. You WILL do this. You are Amelie; Founder of Morganville. You have been through everything so you most definitely can survive getting rid of a child you have never even met Amelie. Come on. Please Amelie because you see, I need you too." I Whisper and she smiles. "Ever watched Peter Pan?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. I do believe in fairies. I do I do. I know that you can do this. I do I do. I know that you can do this, I do, and I do."  
"I know that I can do this. I can, I can. I can do this Claire." She smiles and stands up. "The pain is gone little one." I smile and she skips down the hall. She then surprises me by sliding down the banister on the stairs and is then suddenly very happy. She hugs Sam and insists we go home and convinces me she is absolutely fine and I laugh and walk out with Eve to where the guys are waiting. Michael in his car where Eve gets in, and Shane in my car. We drive back and eat Shane's chili before going to bed.

_**Hope you liked it! Remember I am not trying to say abortion is a good or bad thing. Everyone has their own views. Please be respectful of the fact I have chosen it for this story. x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I hope that you had a good weekend and I have a new plot I think I can try and incorporate into this so bare with me x**_

_Shane's POV_

We go back to the Glass House and I leave Claire sleeping on the sofa as I go to get a hoodie from my room. Claire has just been so stressed lately and with Amelie and this whole baby thing, it's making her worse. She hasn't slept in days and although she wont die from not sleeping, it makes her weak. I walk on the landing and hear Eve on the phone. She sounds really upset and I wonder why.

"Arhhhhgg!" She screams and throws her phone on the floor before sitting crying.

"Erm Gothie you okay?" I ask her.

"Piss off Shane!" She shouts and throws her silver darts at me. They land at my feet and I shrug before walking to Michael's room.

"Mikey, I think Eve's a bit um, upset?" I say and he nods.

"Mate I've tried to talk to her but she's shutting us all out. The only one that is making her happy for short amounts of time is Claire so maybe-

"No dude. Claire is stressed and tired and to be hones, im sick of every one loading their problems onto her. I'm not trying to be horrible but Claire needs to relax okay? Just leave Claire out of it Mikey okay?" I ask and he nods. I walk into my room and see Claire sitting on my bed.

"Leave Claire out of what mister?" She asks.

"Oh nothing but I don't feel like being alone right now." I grin at her.

"Mmmm. Well maybe this will help?" She smiles as she lips her lips and pounces with me onto the bed.

_**Sorry! Short chapter but I am busy so really sorry guys! p.s. can more people start reviewing please? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So, it's great to have another person reviewing and you know, it is lovely to hear what you think so, anyway. On with the story... x**_

_Eve's POV_

"Hey um, Myrnin? Yes, it's me Eve. Meet me at the park in ten minutes okay? It's important." I put the phone down and walk down the stairs.

"Hey there gorgeous." Michael smiles and twirls me around. "You look lovely. Where you going?" He asks me and I think on the spot.

"Out with Tulisa. She said we could go to a new bar on the outskirts." I smile and walk out. I hope he believes me.

"Be careful Eve." She says and I blow him a kiss. I get in my car and park it behind the park. Great; Myrnin isn't here. I'm cold and hug my jacket around my tighter.

"Boo!" A voice screams behind me and I instantly get my dagger.

"So then, Shmeve. What do you want?" Myrnin chuckles.

"Myrnin. I need you to make me a potion. Something, anything that will allow me to have children. Please Myrnin, I cant have a life without the one thing that I need." I look into his narrowing eyes and he frowns.

"I can do this Miss Rosser but it comes with side effects." He stares and I don't want to know what they are but I suppose I have to know if I am going to do this.

"Tell me." I state.

"Blood. Lot's and lot's of blood." He states and I half hiccup before speaking.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"Come with me, I shall explain." He says and I follow him to a café past Leonia's church.

_Michael's POV_

_Meanwhile..._

I know she's lying as soon as she steps out the door Shane comes over.

"She isn't going out to a bar is she?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nope. I know she will be okay but I need to know what's going on with her Shane. I mean, seriously it isn't safe." I sigh and he looks at me.

"Dude, I cant let you use Claire. It isn't fair on her." Shane looks at me and I do understand I just wish that he would help me.

"And why would that be?" A small voice says and Claire appears with a red sports bottle.

"Nothing beautiful." Shane goes to kiss her but pulls away.

"What?" She asks him. He doesn't say anything but points at the blood she is drinking and she understands instantly.

"I know. It's Eve. I know. I heard her crying last night. All night. We have to be careful though. Whatever it is she doesn't want us to know, we have to respect that but I agree Michael. It isn't safe to keep a secret in this town. Claire sits and I smile at her.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"We wait. Eve is clever. She will tell us when she wants to, we cant force her into it and before you ask, im not either." Claire smiles and goes upstairs.

_**There you go! So, what's wrong with Eve? xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here you go x_**_Eve's POV_

"This is the liquid. Drink it straight from this bottle. Eve. This will allow you to have children. I have developed it. Vampires shouldn't be able to have children but Claire and Amelie have so I have adapted this potion for you; however, it will only work if you drink it within the next hour. You are human Eve so you must be completely 100% into this. These side effects aren't nice." Myrnin warns me and hands me a gloopy liquid a little bit like the colour of wood.

"Yes, im sure Myrnin." I sigh and take the drink.

"You and Michael must erm _do it _within 24 hours or the potion wont work." He says and I nod.

"Can I drink it here? I mean, if anything goes wrong, your lab surely is the place to fix it." I ask and he nods. I take the drink and the taste is overwhelming. It is awful. Soon it is gone and I start to walk home in the sun.

_Claire's POV_

In two weeks, it will be exactly a year since I became a vampire. Since I stepped into that fire to kill myself. Myrnin thinks I am 20 but my birthday isn't for another two months. I'm 19 and am quite happy at this age. It feels weird because I still feel as vulnerable as the day I was turned because even if someone gets a paper cut and it starts to bleed, it makes me go funny and I have to drink. Michael says this is normal and I will get used to it soon.

Eve walks in and goes over to Michael.

"Shane!" I shout upstairs.

"Yes sweetie?" He shouts back.

"Come on, I want to go out for dinner!" I reply knowing exactly what Eve wants to do with Michael as she text me earlier.

"Good luck babe." I laugh as I walk out with Shane. She's older than me and knows how to handle herself. Besides, I don't think she would want a baby at this time anyway.

_**There it is! xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there. Now I apologise in advance because I wont be able to update as quick as I would like. I have to so my French speaking exam and I am really scared coz I get really nervous at French because im not so smart at it and I have just had to do a Spanish writing test so stressed out but will try and update when I can x**_

_Claire's POV_

"I'm going to work!" Michael calls and leaves the house. Eve is upstairs and Shane is asleep with me tucked into him. I flick through my revision notes but I know them anyway. I love being a vampire. I can remember stuff so much easier. I must remember to go and see Amelie soon. I haven't seen her in a week and I want to know how she is doing after the whole baby thing. Shane is definitely asleep, he is gently snoring and his heart beat is slow and steady.

I can hear a patter on the roof above me where I sit with the sleeping Shane in the lounge. Pit. Pit. Pit. Pit. then the smell hits me. Blood. My eyes go red and I realise I haven't fed in a few hours. The patting is getting closer together and Eve's room is above the lounge. I tread upstairs after untwining myself from Shane. I stand outside Eve's bedroom and can hear the patting. I feel Shane behind me and I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He looks at me funny and I write a note on my phone.

_I can hear dripping and I smell blood._

He reads it and types back silently but quickly.

_Can't hear or smell anything._

"Eve?" I ask and I hear her fumble around.

"Yeah?" She replies. I hear a gargle in her throat too quiet for wither of them to hear apart from me.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"No!" She shouts and that's it. I walk in. Blood. everywhere. It is dripping out of her nose and the towel she holds to her face is covered. My legs feel funny and my fangs threaten me.

"What. The fuck?" I say and Shane stands in front of me.

"It wont stop bleeding. My nose just keeps pouring Claire." She looks at me and I cant stay in here. The blood is overpowering me and I wont be able to stop myself if I attack her.

"I'm sorry, I cant do this." I say and run from the room. I can still smell it from downstairs. I know where I can go. I run back upstairs and press the button for the secret room. I run up and sit on the sofa.

"Amelie?" I ring her phone and she answers. "Please come to the secret room. Eve's nose is pouring with blood and I cant stand it. Amelie, if I see a human I will hurt them. I know I will." I cry down the phone. Blood has stained my hands and clothes and I rip at them to get it off. I end up on the floor surrounded my shredded clothes and some of my own blood from the scratches I just did to myself to cover up the smell of Eve's blood. Amelie steps through the portal and blinks twice before coming over and wrapping her arms around me.

"You're okay. I wont let you hurt her but we have to see if she is ok Claire." She soothes and I get up after finding some old jeans and a hoodie in here. I breathe in and we head downstairs.

_**There you go guys! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey I am soooo sorry I haven't updated just been so stressed with school but, seeing as today im not at school I can write for you x_**

_Amelie's POV_

I walk down into Eve's room with Claire behind me. Shane Is holding onto Eve who has her head tilted back and ice on her nose.

"What happened?" I ask and Shane explains for her.

"She was sat in bed when she felt blood trickling down her throat. She sat up and then this happened." Shane explains. I can hear Claire breathing deeply to try and control herself and I make Eve sit down.

"This isn't like normal blood. This colour is like something a vampire would bleed but not quite the same colour. I need to know what you did last night Eve because this really isn't normal for this to still be bleeding this coloured blood after half an hour.

"Well, me and Michael um. We urrr...

"They had sex basically." Shane says and Eve blushes. I gently take the towel away from her nose and blood is still spurting out. Claire launches. I push the towel back to Eve's nose and pin Claire to the floor. Not even Shane could control her now. She fights me to get to Eve but somehow I get her locked into the bathroom.

"Oh." Michael says as he walks in from work.

"Get Myrnin on the phone." I sigh and Shane rings him.  
"Myrnin, Eve is bleeding from her nose a lot. Over thirty minutes and different coloured blood." I say.

"She needs lots of banana. The skin of a banana will stop it bleeding now she has to eat the whole thing, even the skin."

"Myrnin are you sure?" I ask him.

"Don't say that to me Amelie of course I am sure." He snarls and puts the phone down.

"Amelie I cant stay here, the blood, it's really getting to me." Michael says and walks out to the bathroom with Claire.

Ten minutes later the bleeding has stopped and even after the blood is cleared up from the house, I can still smell it and so can Claire.

"Can I stay at yours?" Claire asks me and I nod as her and Shane get into my car.

_Claire's POV_

Sam and Shane are on the XBOX in the second living room and I am sat on the edge of Amelie's desk as she fills out paperwork.

"That wasn't normal was it Amelie?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Admittedly I have never seen that before." She replies.

"Will it have anything to do with her and Michael uhh you know." I say and she looks up at me.

"I don't know Claire. I presume they have done that before yes?" I nod.

"Then I do not know what could have caused it. It may just have been random or something in her clothes, I do not know little one." She snaps at me and I walk out.

"Claire wait! I'm sorry!" She apologises for snapping at me.

"Yeah okay." I smile and continue to go and sit with Shane.

_**There you go guys. Hope you enjoy it and remember, don't read without reviewing! x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey so who is proud of me for updating today?! x**_

_Eve's POV_

That was so hard not to tell them why I was bleeding. I can't if this doesn't work then I don't know. Michael fusses over me and I insist I am fine. The guys have gone to work and it is me and CB in the house. We are sat watching a movie when the hand resting on my stomach becomes warm. I quickly run upstairs pretending that I'm going to the toilet. I lock my bedroom door and take off my top.

Blood. Again. It is seeping out of a small cut near my ribs that gets wider the more I look at it. If this is all for nothing, I will kill Myrnin. He warned me I would bleed a lot but I didn't realise this much. I get another towel and the blood is streaming quickly now. I am losing a lot of blood and it's making me feel faint. I type Myrnin's number into my phone but before I have chance to click send, I collapse.

_Claire's POV_

The smell of blood is finally gone but the more I think about it, the more I can smell it. Eve went to the toilet but hasn't been back down in ages. A small red circle appears on the ceiling and it gets bigger the more I look at it. Eve. I run upstairs and shove against her locked door. I call out to her but she is barely breathing. I can smell the blood and it's making me so hungry but I cant. Pull yourself together Claire, your best friend is about to die!

Her window. Eve always has her window open in the day. I charge outside, ignoring the sun that burns my skin and climb the wall to her window. The skin on my back is sizzling and it hurts like a bitch but I have to save her. I run In and unlock the door before kneeling by her. Oh god. There is way too much blood here and I feel so close to flipping. I breathe in and out deeply and remove the towel. Blood is spurting from her ribs and it takes all of my strength just to look away from it. I call everyone's phone but no one will answer me at all.

"Eve. Eve come on you stupid idiot. Wake up please Eve. Come on!" I shout and I hear her heart get fainter and slower. I hold my breathe from the blood and carry her downstairs. I can't go anywhere in my car. Michael took it to be MOT'd. I tie a belt around her just above her ribs and wrap a coat around me. I run outside. The sun burns me and the blood is dripping in a fast line behind me. A pink mini drives past before reversing and there, sits Monica Morrell. Last time I saw her, I was trying to kill her.

"Oh I see vampie got some balls and killed gothie." She mocks and I place Eve on the ground before grabbing Monica around the throat. "You will drive me to founders square now. You will put the roof up on this stupid car and you will do it quickly okay. Eve is going to die so you will do it now!" I shout and she gulps before nodding.

We aren't driving quick enough. The blood is seeping onto my clothes and I try so hard not to tear her throat out and drink from her. We get there and I shout a small but rude thank you to Monica. I run fast. Faster than a vampire could probably run and slam into Amelie's door. I bang on it and scream for her to let me in. I am burning. My skin turning black from the sun and red with Eve's blood. She opens the door and I run straight to her medical room. I open her cupboard and get bandages.

"Amelie help me!" I scream and she whizzes in with Sam.

"Claire, you're skin, it isn't healing-

"F my skin! Help her for god sake!" I scream and Sam helps me sit Eve up before wrapping a bandage around her.

"Amelie, bananas!" I shout and she appears with a basket full. I shove them down Eve's throat and the bleeding stops. Then, I notice me. I'm shaking hard. My skin isn't healing and there is blood all over me.

"Please, get me out of here." I whimper and Sam takes me to the bathroom.

"Why are you shaking?" He asks and then I realise I'm holding my breath still to stop the smell of blood.

"Lock the door because as soon as I let this breath out, I will want to kill her." He obeys and I breathe out. I drink the glass of blood he hands me and finally my skin starts healing.

I go to my room to change clothes.

_**There you go! Bananas I know is a bit weird but you will hopefully see why later on! x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyy chapter 8 x**_

_Michael's POV_

I get out of Claire's freshly MOT'd car and run towards the wide open front door of the Glass house. There Is blood all over the floor and dripping from the roof in the living room. I run upstairs and see blood all over Eve's floor. Please no. Please, let them be okay. If anyone has the girls, I will kill them.

"Shane, get home. Now." I speak into the phone.

"Why?"

"Trixy." I say our code name for possible danger or vampire attack. The phone goes dead and within 10 minutes, Shane is standing in the bedroom with me.

"What. Happened." He states and I cant answer him.

"I don't know buddy. I can't smell any other vampire here though. Or human for that matter." I reply.

"You don't think, Eve had another nose bleed do you?" Shane asks me and I shake my head.

"Why would Claire and Eve go out. She would just give her bananas. Anyway, there is way too much blood here." I Say and dial Eve again. No answer. Claire. No answer.

_Queen Ice Bitch calling_

"Hello, Amelie?" Shane speaks into his phone. He looks up at me after the phone call.

"The girls are at Amelie's. Eve had a massive bleed from near her ribs. Claire was brilliant and managed to get her to Amelie's without going Vamp on her. A car is coming to pick us up. Amelie said to try and clean the house of blood because Claire is pretty shaken up and cant deal with anymore blood." I sigh with relief but also of wariness.

We clean up well and spray apple blossom spray that Claire bought. The house is blood free and even the patch on the ceiling in the living room is painted over. We have been waiting ages for this car so in the end I drive Claire's car down there myself.

_Shane's POV_

I walk in and Sam walks to the living room with me. Claire is sat by herself and I stop at the door. Slowly, I approach her and she flinches when I tough her.

"Hey babe." I say and she finally snuggles into me.

"I was so scared Shane. I tried so hard not to hurt her and it took so much concentration. All of that blood. It just. Scared me. Scared me of what I knew I could do." She whispers and I hug her into me where she falls asleep whispering that she loves me.

_**Sooooo then. What do you think. Remember to review please! x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys, sorry I didn't update because I have been really busy so anyway, here is chapter 9 x_**

_Claire's POV_

I wake up in my bed at the Glass house and cant remember how i got here. I know I fell asleep at Amelie's. I used love when I was younger falling asleep downstairs and somehow appearing in my bed. Thanks dad but now, my husband does it. I is so. SO so weird calling Shane my husband I mean, he's my husband. Im 19 and married but, I guess that's what this town does to you; Makes you grow the hell up.

"Hey sweetheart." Shane says as a yawn and grab the toast from the table.

"I'm going to Myrnin's to try and see why bananas are making the bleeding stop. We need to know what's going on with Eve."I say and he smiles as he carries my bag to my car.

"Be careful." He looks me in the eyes.

"Always." I say before pulling away and taking the drive I used to be so familiar with but have forgotten. It has been so long since I came to the lab. Or seen Myrnin. This will be weird I mean, me and Myrnin were together the last time I was here.

I walk down the steps into his lair to find he isn't here. I call out but get no answer. I look around for any sign of banana or anything but find a bottle with a brown liquid in. It is labelled _Shmeve_.

"Oh Myrnin you are so dead. Eve, you are so busted." I say and kick out as I feel him behind me.

"Little Claire. What a lovely surprise but I am afraid my dear, you will have to give me that." He says in that ever so dangerous tone he used to use to scare me.

"What the hell did you give to her?" I say and he sighs.

"It was her idea. She came to me little Claire." He laughs and sits down.

"Firstly, don't call me little. I'm nineteen Myrnin. You may think I am the stupid weak human I was when I cam here but Myrnin, I'm a vampire who has saved your asses a whole bunch of times and secondly, I don't care if the president cam to you, tell me what this is!" I shout and he looks shocked.

"Hmmmm." He laughs again.

"Myrnin she is my best friend and do you know how hard it was for me not to kill her whatever the hell this is was causing her to bleed. Tell me Myrnin. Please." I feel the anger well up inside me but my voice comes out as a croak.

"Pregnancy." He says and stands up.

"What?" I ask.

"Eve wanted to have a child but the doctors said she was incapable so, for a small price, I made her this potion. From the way you say that she is bleeding, it means the potion has worked and young Smeve is in fact pregnant." I sit down. Too shocked to stand.

"Why banana?" I ask.

"The potion was made with mashed banana. It is kind of the seal holding the potion together. As the baby grows, the potion becomes weaker meaning she bleeds. To make the potion strong again so the pregnancy goes through to the end, she needs more banana to keep the potion in tact." He states and I stare at him in shock. I get my phone and dial both Shane and Amelie.

"Get the F to Myrnin's. Now." I say and pace until they finally arrive.

_**Wellllll, you finally know why banana! haha hope you are all good and please can we have more reviews this time!? xxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey kind of a mad week but now have at least half an hour to think of something for you all x**_

_Claire's POV_

_"_Myrnin im not being funny but why the hell would you do that to not only Eve bus Claire as well. Do you know how much she scared herself trying to protect Eve the other day?" Shane says calmly and I go happy inside because he is dealing with this calmly instead of fighting but I think that it is more based on the fact that Amelie is a searing pool of anger in the corner.

"Do you have any idea what you put Claire through Myrnin?!" She screams and even I step back a little.

"Do you know how scared she was?"

"Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Do you know how much Eve bled?" Amelie continues to shout and I feel tears in my eyes. I haven't cried in so long and tell myself not to but I can't. Amelie the usual calmness has gone and now she is screaming at her best friend because of how scared I was of myself.

"Amelie..." I say and she looks at me.

"Don't you dare Claire Danvers erm Collins. Don't you dare stick up for what he has given Eve and how scared he made you. "That took you so much strength that day Claire that I cant even believe that you managed to do that." She shouts and I cower next to my husband.

"It was her idea!" Myrnin shouts back and scares me. Like, really scares me. I have heard Myrnin shout. But not like that. That was the loudest most angriest thing I had heard but Amelie didn't seem fazed.

"I pray to god Myrnin that you soon realise that shouting at me like that wont work any more. I am NOT that pathetic girl you found in the woods after Bishop turned me. I am the founder of Morganville and you don't scare me Myrnin. I protect Claire like my daughter and I cannot believe you did that!" She shouts and I feel her power throw out from her.

"Amelie! This is pathetic. It's blood. When we were both newborns, we had to run through bloodied houses to escape but we didn't give in and scare ourselves with what we could do. Claire isn't a baby, she needs to grow up!" He shouts and Amelie turns slightly.

"That is so cruel Myrnin. You love that girl to pieces yet you cannot see what you are doing!"

"Because I cant have her!"

"Then maybe you need to think about others than yourself for a change!" Amelie says and walks away.

Shane tells me he will be in the car and Myrnin leaves quicker than even I can see. I am left standing there.

"Fuck my life." I sigh and walk out.

"Shane?" I call out into the darkness as he isn't in the car. I cant find him. I feel something and look down.

"No." I cry as small blood droplets are collected in a small area and then gone.

"Amelie?" I call out. Nothing.

"Mynin?" Nothing.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream and Amelie is at my side.

"Claire?" She asks and looks at the blood.

"Help me." I say and she nods. We walk around a corner and I smell before I see. Shane is lying dead on the concrete. I run but Amelie holds me back.

"Myrnin!" she shouts and he appears.

"Oh my god." He says and lets Amelie release me.

I try so hard to revive him. My blood. CPR. Nothing works.

Then a note.

_"Welcome me back, _

_little sis x"_

"I didn't think this would happen so soon." Amelie whispers and removes me from Shane.

"What?" I cry into her.

"Alyssa." Amelie says.

"Shane's sister? But she's dead."

"No, she's not..."

_**There you go. R&R xxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! seems like I haven't updated in ages but have 2 weeks off school now so here you go ! x**_

_Claire's POV_

"No! Shane! Shane! Shane please! Amelie no please. I don't care about Alyssa! Help him. Shane! Shane please!" I scream and fall next to him. I put his head in my lap and stay like that until Michael and Eve arrive. Eve just sits next to me while Myrnin and Michael take Shane somewhere. Amelie places a hand on my shoulder and I flinch.

_Amelie's POV_

I don't know how she will do this. She has gone through so much but the pain and tears in her eyes when she looks up at me is so raw that I cannot comprehend.

"Claire?" I ask.

"Stop." She says. "Don't touch me, please." I nod and she stands up. She then loses her head and goes hysterical.

"NO! I don't care! I don't care! Alyssa don't you ever come near me or anyone ever again you stupid bitch! I know your there somewhere and don't you ever speak to anyone ever again you stupid psychotic bitch!" She screams and lobs her wedding ring out into the dark.

"Claire stop!" Eve shouts as she continues to scream and rant. Somehow, I get her to my house where the boys sit together.

"Sam." I say and he just looks.

"She came back." He simply says and I nod. Claire walks through to my office where Shane is on a bed . The lights go out. Laughing.

We all look at each other before the lights come on and written on the wall in black sharpie is.

_Love you guys. Hope you enjoy death_

_Lyss x_

It's Claire who screams.

"I will kill her!" She screams and gets knives and daggers. Sam orders the others to get their things from the Glass house and get back here. They arrive back with bags and Claire still continues to scream. I slap her. She stops.

"Get a grip! go and pack a bag. Now!" I shout and she nods. We place Shane in the cool room where I have often had to preserve bodies in the past.

"Trust me Claire. If he can, Myrnin will do all he can to bring Shane back." I say as we have all of our bags ready to leave. Myrnin and Oliver are in charge of the town for now but we cannot stay here with Alyssa sending us death threats.

"I love you. Forever and always." She whispers before kissing her fingers and placing them on Shane's head. Then she looks to Myrnin.

"Please try." He nods and at that; Michael, Eve, Claire, Samuel and myself leave Morganville.e Again...

_**Sorry a bit short but trying to think of a story line. Please PM me is you have any suggestions like what should happen to Shane and what will happen to the others whilst out of town. xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyaaa so as promised, I updated again today x**_

_Claire's POV_

Although it has hit me hard I haven't really registered it yet. Then it comes. I'm not upset, or scared or worried. I'm angry.

"Stop the car." I speak and Sam pulls over. Amelie and Sam turn to face me as do Michael and Eve who sit in the back with me.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by I didn't think this would happen so soon Amelie? I'm sorry, but if you knew that this was going to happen then why on this goddamned planet wouldn't you tell me or at least warn me to be careful eh?" I say and everyone looks shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Keep driving Sam, I will explain on the way." Amelie says and turns around.

"And where exactly are we going Amelie?" I snarl.

"Dallas."

"Oh what a surprise. Okay let's pretend that I'm Shane's physco bitch of a sister. Hmmm now where would they all hide. I know, Dallas where they go on holiday and where they escaped when Bishop took control of Eve!" I shout and Amelie makes Sam turn the engine off.

"Believe it or not Claire, we are all shocked and upset about what happened and I am trying to-

"No you're not, to you Shane is a pathetic human."

"I may see him as that Claire but I love him as I do you because he is married to you. One of the few people I love in this world." She states.

"Not the point Amelie. And where are we meant to stay?" I ask.

She looks at Sam before answering.

"When I was younger, Bishop was my father. My mother was killed but her family are all vampires. They feared Bishop and fled to Dallas. That is where we are going. We are staying with my mothers vampire family." She looks at me.

"Wait, so there are vampires outside of Morganville?" I ask and she nods.  
"Only those. All other vampires were killed when they refused to come here and don't think I killed them, Bishop did." I stare at her.

_Vampie Mccrazy calling_

"Yes Myrnin." I say and he asks to speak to Amelie. Fifteen minutes later, the phone is finally given back to me and Amelie explains.

"Alyssa hasn't killed Shane. She has stuck him between the phase of becoming a vampire and being human. Right now, he requires more of her blood to wake up and even if we can get her blood to wake him up, he will be a vampire." I stare at her and nod.

"Then we find her. And we get her to complete the change."

"No." Eve says and I look around.

"Claire, think about what you are saying. We came out of town to get away from Alyssa and what is the one rule Shane has stuck to his entire life? Stay human, no matter what." She says and I shake my head.

"I have thought about this Eve and it's either a dead Shane or a vampire Shane. I know he will hate it but he will get used to it." I sya and she starts to tear up.

"Claire please, he came to me the night you were turned and he told me how scared he was that the Glass house would turn into a vampire filled house. You don't know how scared he is of becoming a vampire." The tears fall and I wipe them from her face.

"I know sweetie but it's the only way."

_**There you go soooooo what will happen next with Amelie's family and Shane as a vamp? xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heya sorry it's been a long time but here is chapter 13 x**_

_Claire's POV_

It is night time when we arrive at this house. It reminds me of Myrnin. There is a little wooden shack with a padlock across the door. Amelie breaks the lock and we enter. The steps are steep but I can see. We walk through a bolted door, unlocked from the inside and we enter.

"Ma'am." A tall blonde lady bows and Amelie lifts her chin.

"Analeah." She says and smiles at the woman. Behind her, another young girl about my age appears. She looks dangerous and is cloaked in black. I smile and she bares fangs.

"Khlaria." Amelie says and the girl smiles.

"Amelie, is that you?" Another voice speaks and then two twins appear. Not identical though. One is blonde as one is brunette.

"Yes young one. Clarissa, Lilia." Amelie speaks and they all courtesy. Then I look around. Although we are underground we don't appear anything like Myrnin's lab. It is beautiful and reminds me of my parents house when they were alive.

"You must remember as the secrecy of this house that although you aren't in Morganville, you are vampires and I am your founder." Amelie turns to me and Michael to say this. "My friends here already know this and I am obeyed as their founder whenever I visit. Now, Khlaria, take Claire and Miss Rosser to where they will be staying.

I look at Eve and slowly, we follow Khlaria down a long corridor. "Eve is it? You shall stay with Lilia and Claire stay with Clarissa." She then whirls and leaves us in the corridor outside these rooms.

"Erm, vampie?" Eve asks. "I miss Morganville." She says and I hug her.

"I know babe, so do I but I am gonna find a way to kill Alyssa, save Shane and get us back to Morganville." I say.

"That's not a promise I would make Claire."

"That's why I didn't say promise." I wink and she walks into Lilia's room and I copy with Clarissa's.

_**Amelie's POV**_

"Well, I do not want to seem like I am intruding but, you are still vampires and therefore I am your founder." I say and they all nod politely.

"Amelie, your mother would have been so proud of you." Analeah steps forward and I ignore the comment. Khlaria returns and I look at her. She is feisty this one but I know that she will not dare to go against me. Of course, she looks away first.

"Michael, there is only one bed left in this house and Khlaria will not accept other girls being in her room so you will be sharing with her." Analeah says and I half wince.

"Why can I not stay with my wife?" He says and stands from his seat.

"Well, that would be entirely inappropriate, I mean, men and women do not sleep together." Analeah states and I inject.

"Michael, I know my mother's family are a little eccentric and have different traditions as they are very old vampires. Younger than Myrnin and myself but still old and are from very respectable posh families hence the names and yes, before you say anything I am from a posh French family but power changes people Michael." I say.

"And people." Lilia interrupts me. I raise my eyebrows and look at the youngest of an already very old family. "People have changed you Amelie. That Claire girl, the way you look at her and letting a human accompany you. Before you created Morganville, you would have hidden feeling towards the girl and have killed the human for even breathing. What happened?" Lilia says and I cant help thinking she's right.

"Stop." For the first time, Sam speaks. "That's not fair Lilia. If you had been through what she has, you need people around you. No matter who they are." Sam says and I relax. Then power starts to flow from Lilia. I let it get so strong a human would die if in this situation before using my power to snap it.

"Do not play with matches little girl." I say and my eyes blaze red and she gets shaky before nodding and bowing down to me.

"Go to your room Lilia." Analeah speaks and I thank her.

"I would appreciate it if we are to be left alone unless we request you to be near us." I say and they all depart after showing Michael, Samuel and I to our rooms.

_Eve's POV_

I cringe as I feel the door open and Lilia steps in. She completely blanks me.

"Uhm hi?" I say and she ignores me. "Lilia?" I ask.

"What!" She snaps.

"Sorry, I'm Eve." I say and she relaxes.

"Hey sorry I'm just, what is wrong with her?" She asks and I laugh.

"Who? Crazy ice queen bitch?" I say and she gasps.

"The language is really unique." She says and I laugh.

"Sorry, but the reason we are here is because of Claire's dead sister in law Alyssa. She put Claire's husband Shane in the phase between vampire and human so he cant wake up. Also, she is threatening us with death threats." I say and she nods.

"So your husband looks nice." Lilia says and I find out he is sharing rooms with Khlaria.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask and she looks up.

"Michael, mmmm hahaha you're sooo funny and I love your muscles. Oh yeah wow look at your fangs hahaaa." I storm out of that room to find Khlaria all over Michael.

"Off him bitch." I say as I slam her into the cuboard. She pushes me back where I land into Claire and Clarissa. Lilia, Khlaria and Clarissa stand in the room and me, Claire and Michael stand huddled together.

"Well, I see we're gonna have a problem." Clarissa says and all three sisters bare fangs at us.

"Let's go out." I say and Michael and Claire nod as they put me in between them...

_**OOOOOooooo! So it's the Dallas clan against the Morganville clan. Can Amelie and Analeah keep the peace between the teens or not? xxx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heya, I don't see the point in apologising again for my not updating so I will say it all in advance I AM SORRY! xx love u all and here is the next chapter xx**_

_Claire's POV_

We sit in the lounge with the adults who discuss old times in France. Us Morganville teens are sat on one sofa and the others on another across the room. Khloaria gives us the evils and we Clarissa and Lilia grin at her.

"Okay, Claire, Eve and Michael I know you are not children but please excuse us and leave to your bedrooms." Amelie says. We nod after looking at each other and gulping.

"Girls, you too." Analeah says and we say night.

"I will come see you before bed." Sam says and Eve mutters.

"We're not five."

"I heard that." Sam says and she grins cheekily. We stand outside the bedroom doors and look at each other.

"Be careful." Michael says.

"Always." Eve and I answer together.

"Together." I sigh.

"Forever and always." The others answer and we hug tightly before leaving for the bedroom doors. Khloaria walks past.

"Leave him Khloaria." Eve warns but Khloaria laughs.

I lay in bed after being ignored by Clarissa. I check my phone and look through my old photos. Me and Shane. Lots of me and Shane.

_1 new message from Eve 3_

**_Night xx_**

I reply;

_**Night Eve. Love you x**_

I text Myrnin;

**_hey. Any news? x_**

_You have one new message_

_**No. Sorry Claire I am trying to help Shane but no luck until Alyssa is sorted x**_

I look at Shane's old messages to me and they are beautiful.

What if this doesn't work?

Stupid voices in my head telling me I cant do this. Not this time. I try so so hard to keep us all safe but yet again, I fail. Tears come to my eyes and I let them fall now. Silently into my pillow. Again...

_Clarissa's POV_

Eughh. that girl is going to destroy Amelie. She is getting too soft. However, I cant be so harsh to her. Her husband is pretty much well, dead. Khloaria is being horrible but I cant stop her because Lilia is my twin and I don't want to seem like I'm ruining the fun. It's quiet and the light from her phone is annoying but then it goes and then a gentle sobbing. It annoys me at first but I then realise that she is trying to cover the sound by crying into her pillow.

"Uhm Claire?" I ask and she says nothing. I flick the lamp in my room. "Oh Claire." I say as she looks terrible.

"Look, I don't like you or your friends but I wont stand by and see you cry over your dead husband and get bullied by my sisters."

"He's not dead." She mutters.

"Course not sweetie. Come here." I say and hug her. This is nice. I never hugged a girl before and it seems so right. I need a friend and Claire is kinda perfect.

"Thank you Clarissa." She says and I hug her harder. "Don't worry okay, I wont let them bully you and while you're here, I will try and make your time enjoyable if I can." She hugs me back and laughs quickly.

"You are nice to me Clarissa but if Shane is dead then I will literally kill myself." She sighs.

"No, don't be pathetic! Don't you dare say that." I say and she smiles at me.

"Want to share the double bed with me? It seems weird having a friend sleeping in a little camp bed." I say and she looks so happy.

"You think I'm a friend?"

"Yes Claire, yes I do." She gets ups and lies with me.

_Eve's POV_

Me and Michael meet up as do Khlaria and Lilia to go down for breakfast. I sit there eating toast cuddled into Michael and they all stare at me. Claire and Clarrisa walk down the stairs and Khloaria goes to shove past Claire. Clarissa gets there first by grabbing Khloaria's arm.

"No." And Khloaria backs down. They all go to grab blood bags and Claire is pushed by Lilia and Khloaria.

"Grow up! You two are pathetic. You think that bullying a young vampire whose husband is in limbo is funny? Start acting like you are your age." Clarissa says and I raise my eyebrows. Both girls square up against Claire and Clarissa. Michael gets up and I walk next to Claire.

"Enough." Amelie's voice shocks us and we sit down. "Girls, please leave us." Amelie says and the Dallas crew leave the room.

"Today, we will find Alyssa and what she is up to. No-one backs down or out today. I need your confidence. 100%." We nod and the lights flicker. There is a crazy laugh and written on the wall in blood is;

_Can't hide forever my little precious'_

_Alyssa x_

"Why are we letting this maniac control our lives?!" Claire shouts and stands.

"Sit." Amelie states.

"No." Claire stands up to Amelie and even Amelie seems surprised.

"I do not know what you think you are doing Claire but just because you are around old tyme vampires does not mean you can stand up to your founder." Amelie simply speaks and Claire looks her dead in the eyes. Amelie is the first to let her power flow and Claire lets it get so strong before pushing hers forward. Amelie takes a half step back but that is enough. Amelie grabs her by her throat and Claire laughs in her face before letting more power out. It is making me feel sick this power and I feel faint. Then I feel it; blood. Seeping from my stomach right where my baby should be. Claire looks up.

"Lock the Dallas members out of the room and get the first aid kit." Claire says and they do. Sam holds me on my back and Claire looks at Amelie.

"This baby isn't making her any good." I then realise. I never told anyone I was pregnant and Michael looks at me in horror.

"Michael, no time to explain. The night Alyssa cam back, I found a potion that Eve had got from Myrnin to get her pregnant. She didn't say anything because she wouldn't have known it would work until the blood started. Eve didn't know anyone knew. I found out from Myrnin." Claire says as she rips my top off.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, just surprised. Come on baby, you're okay i'll go get the banana." Michael says.

"Claire are you okay?" Amelie asks and she nods with gritted teeth.

"We can do this if you want." Claire shakes her head. The pain is getting stronger and the blood seeps out quicker.

"I never noticed before but, you actually have quite a big bump." Claire says and I nod.

"I wore baggy black cloaks babe." I grin and she nods before standing up when the bananas arrive. I eat them and still I bleed. Amelie rings Myrnin.

"Claire, get the baby out. Now." Amelie says and I panic sending Claire ballistic. She can't take it anymore so all I see is her eyes painful but determined.

"You have to push." Claire says and I know I have to if I want this baby to survive. Claire puts a sheet on my knees and sends the guys out. I feel my leggings and knickers removed before Amelie holds my hand.

"I know it won't feel natural but push." Claire says. I nod shakily and push. My screams shock her.

"Shh. You're alright." Claire says. I push for twenty minutes but something is wrong.

"It's twisted." Claire says. "Baby is twisted and can't come down yet. I need to kinda untwist him by ya know." She doesn't need to say more, I just nod.

Her hands are cold and it shocks me to feel them inside me, touching my child. I grit my teeth and push. An hour later, my beautiful baby Paris is born.

* * *

_**Sorry for the erm weird slightly graphic birth scene there but hey ho! R&R love you alllllll! xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heya x**_

_Claire's POV_

It is mean to say but Paris is a very weird baby. It seems, the more blood she drinks, the faster she grows. She has been born for three hours and has had 7 bottles of blood. Already she has grown very much. However, when she drinks normal milk, she doesn't grow crazily fast but has to have tqice as much to be satisfied.

"Claire." Clarissa appears behind the door of the living room.

"I don't like this." She says and I nod.

"Paris looks at me like she is possessed or something." Clarissa says.

"Because she is.." Amelie and Analeah appear and I look at them yet they show no emotion.

"Alyssa is trying to get into our heads by making the baby come early and have her drink weirdly. Paris is normal but Alyssa is playing with us. I don't know how but she is here just not in physical form. It is like Alyssa is a ghost or something." Amelie says.

Suddenly, Eve cries out and Paris walks forward on her legs.

"When Myrnin gave Eve the potion, I was able to get inside Eve and control you all. You, Claire Danvers have no right to call yourself a Collins. You have brought a lot of trouble to my brother and he is a fool. A sick devil to marry you and he deserves to die for marrying you. You need my blood to save him, and you cannot get it. I am a spirit and if you kill Paris to get my blood, Eve will never forgive you." I look at Amelie and don't hesitate. I snap Paris' neck and Eve screams.

"You bitch! She is my child Claire!" Amelie grabs Eve as does Michael.

"We get to Shane. Now!" Amelie shouts. We gather our bags and Sam takes them from me. Clarissa looks at me as I go to walk out the house and I cannot leave her here. Her twin hates her and her sister hates her equally.

"Clarissa! Come with me!" She runs into the car and we quickly say bye to Analeah and the girls.

"I can't Claire. I have to stay here. I will visit you but I have to stay with my family." I nod as she gets out of the car and Sam speeds off.

_Eve's POV_

I do not speak to anyone as I hold my baby in my arms as we travel away quickly. I cannot believe Claire would do this to me. We run quickly into Amelie's house and are still surprised to see Myrnin here. Claire cuts Paris' wrist and pours the blood into Shane's mouth. Soon, Paris' body is drained and I take my baby into another room.

"Michael, help her." I say and he shakes his head.

"She will be a vampire if I do this." He says and I shake my head.

"No, I will put my blood into her with you. She will be both." He nods and slowly, our blood fills Paris' limp body.

_Claire's POV_

Shane's eyes flutter open and I hug him hard. Eve walks in with Paris. Shane sits up and later on, we sit down as a family in Amelie's living room to eat dinner...

_1 year later_

I sit cuddled into Shane in the Glass living room as little Paris crawls around giggling. I am pregnant with Shane's baby and we have agreed that when Shane feels he is ready, I will turn him so he never has to leave me or the new baby. I will never forget Leonia but I need to move on. Slowly, I get up to get our suitcases. Me and Shane are moving out to Amelie's house where she has let us live for free.

Myrnin is round often and even Shane is getting along with him. As I leave the Glass house and get into my car, I look around me. All the pain and misery is gone and now I am ready to start the next chapter in my life. One filled with happiness and a family. Welcome to Morganville, You'll never want to leave. And even if you do well sorry, you cant. Why would I leave. Yes, I am in a town full of vampires and am constantly threatened but now, it's my home and its where I want to be...

**_The end_**

**_Well guys, hope you liked that story. That is the end of it and now I will be focusing on writing more. So, R&R and remember to look out for more of my stories..._**

**_JustAmelie _**

**_xxx_**


End file.
